Not His
by diddidoddi787
Summary: AH. Rosalie is in an abusive relationship with her husband Royce, until another man sweeps her off her feet.


"ENOUGH! I'M GOING OUT!" Royce yelled loudly and with anger before swinging the front door open.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie demanded. She hated when he left without saying where.

"AWAY FROM YOU!" He slammed the door shut and jumped in his car, driving away.

She cried to herself and sat in the living room. She didn't know when or if he would be back. She always got scared when they fought. She loved everything that had to be offered from him. He was all she had.

Meanwhile Royce was drinking at a bar, hitting on other women. He kissed one telling her she was more beautiful than the stars. He had his wedding ring hidden in his pocket. He pushed her into the bathroom and against a wall. He drank and got most his anger out on her. After he drank more and went home drunk.

Rosalie sat in their bed and cried until she heard the front door of their condo open and slam.

She sat up and kept a straight face.

"Rosalie!" He yelled, with a drunken tone. She hid a little more under the covers.

"ROSALIE! FUCKING ANSWER ME, BITCH!" He yelled louder. She cried and stayed still.

He walked into the room and slammed the door. He walked over and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face up to his.

"I fucking called you, so you answer." He growled. She cried and nodded. He usually got violent when he was drunk or mad.

He slapped her, then pinned her face to the bed so she couldn't breath and opened her legs wide enough for his own joy.

One hand held her head down and the other lifted her pelvis with his other, giving him easier access. He entered and she screamed into the pillow. He hurt her neck as her body moved.

He moved into her, humping harder and faster. After he released he dropped her and laid back panting. She rolled over, with tear stained cheeks, coughing and crying.

"Shut up!" He snapped putting a pillow on her face, then punching it so he didn't leave a mark. He rolled over and tried to sleep through his hang over.

She cried quietly until she knew he was asleep. She crawled out of bed and went into the living room to check her computer. She wanted to get away from him for a while. To at least see if he would come looking for her. She reserved a room at a hotel two towns away.

"Rose?" Royce slurred in the other room.

She panicked and turned off the computer. She knew she couldn't walk back into the room, so she ran to the kitchen.

"Rosalie." He growled walking into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm m-making you a sandwich." She tried to smile as she finished up putting things on bread. His eyes narrowed and he sat at the table. She put it in front of him and kissed his head. He ate and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you." She hugged his shoulders and pressed her face into his shoulder.

He finished and pushed the plate back. He put her on the table and opened her legs.

"God..." He groaned pulling her to his pelvis. They both panted, he dropped his head on her stomach as he released. "Oh, god, Maria."

"Maria?" Rosalie snapped, kicking him away. He looked at her in shock, after saying the name of the woman he had dragged along for years. "Who's Maria?"

He couldn't answer and she got up glaring.

"Fuck you, Royce!" She yelled. He grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled in her face.

"Who the fuck is Maria?"

"Maria is someone who can treat me right!" He yelled.

"Treat you right? How don't I treat you right?" She screamed.

"You are always thinking about yourself! Never me! You complain and whine and bitch! Fuck you!" He yelled. She spat on his face and he hit her. She fell holding her face. "She doesn't disrespect me! You're jut a fucking cunt!"

He kicked her in the back before grabbing a chair and throwing it against a wall. He knew that she would never leave him, and if she tried, he would kill her. She knew that.

"FUCK, ROSALIE! I FUCKING HATE YOU SOME DAYS! I DON'T KNOW _WHY_ I WOULD CHOOSE TO WAIST MY LIFE WITH SOMEONE LIKE _YOU_!" He yelled at her as she cried. He only married her for the sex, but too many people around town liked her for a divorce.

He kicked a piece of wood from the chair, walking into the hall.

"I h-hate you so much." She cried quietly. He stopped and walked to her pulling her face up.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit. You can die here for all I care." He snarled.

She cried on the floor all night. He slept in their bed, waking up with a little hang over.

He walked into the kitchen and kicked Rosalie in the head to wake her up.

She got up and stumbled to the fridge.

They went around their morning in silence. She cooked and he read the morning paper. She flipped eggs and bacon.

Royce walked behind and hit her behind the head with a rolled up news paper.

"I'm fucking starving." He growled.

"I'm working on it." She muttered.

"You're so fucking useless." He muttered and she looked down.

"Get out." She said.

"What?" He snapped.

"You cheated on me! Get out of my house!" She yelled at him. He glared at her before throwing his glass of coffee at her. It her in the shoulder and burned down her back, chest and neck. She jumped, whipping it off.

He walked up to her, grabbing her by the head.

"If we break up, my parents cut me off, and that's not happening because you're a little bitch." He growled, slamming her head into the wall. She cried and he did it again, breaking a small hole in the wall and making her head bleed.

"I'm sorry." She cried before passing out.

Royce dropped her, kicking her in the gut. He ate his breakfast and finished his paper. He finished getting dressed for work and answered a knock on the door.

At the door was two police officers.

"Hello." Royce said.

"Hello, Mr. King. We got a report of a domestic disturbance." A larger framed man, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm officer Masen, and this is McCarty." A man with bronze hair informed him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." Royce lied.

"Is your wife home?" Edward asked.

"No, she went shopping an hour ago, with my sister." Royce knew his sister would lie if she needed to.

"Could we look around?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, go ahead. If you don't mind, could I finish my breakfast while you do?" Royce asked, hopping to hide Rosalies unconscious body.

They nodded and walked in. They went room to room, and when he got the chance, he took Rosalies body to their bedroom closet. He went to the living room, where the two cops were talking.

"Is everything okay?" Royce asked.

"We noticed a mess in the kitchen." Edward commented.

"I'm sorry, my coffee was hot, and I dropped it. I was about to clean up when you came." Royce lied again.

They left and Royce went to the bank.

"Where did I put my phone?" Emmett asked Edward in their cruiser.

"I think you left it in the King house." Edward said.

"I'll go get it." Emmett said.

"Want me to wait?" He asked.

"No, I was about to take a break. I'm going to go to lunch after." Emmett said.

He went back inside as Rosalie woke up. She felt dizzy and rubbed her sore head. She got up, not knowing how she got in the closet. She walked to the kitchen and started to clean. Her face was bruised and red. Her shoulder had boils and bumps from her burn. Blood dried in her hair.

She heard the door open, not knowing it was Emmett coming in. She froze, scared Royce was coming back.

She turned and saw him, not understanding who he was.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. King. I left my phone her-" He stopped when he saw her face. At first all he saw was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Violet eyes, long blonde hair, and a perfect body. Next he noticed the bruises and blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." She looked down. He walked over to her and turned her face so he could see her head better. He ran his fingers over her hairline.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"I forget." She lied.

"It's a crime to lie to a police officer." He informed her.

She pointed to the wall with the hole in it.

"Who did it?" He asked, more annoyed. He couldn't understand why anyone would do this to such an angel.

She looked down and started to cry. He pulled her shirt down a little to show the burn, only to see more marks. He pulled her shirt off, seeing bruises and marks over her body. He was completely shocked seeing round marks, he believe were from cigarettes.

He pulled her to the washroom and grabbed a cloth with cold water. He put it on her burn and she jumped a little. She was shaking and scared.

"Don't worry. He's going to jail." Emmett growled. She shook and shook her head.

"No... No, you can't. He'd kill me." She cried

"We would protect you. I won't let him hurt you again." He vowed.

"He will get out. On bail at least. He has the money and he w-will m-murder me." She cried.

"Do you mind?" Emmett asked dabbing her burn, as it moved down her chest and he got closer to her breast. She shook her head and he moved his hand over her chest, pulling her bra a little down. "I said I wouldn't let him hurt you, and I won't."

"No. It was just one time. He was drunk. He really is a good man." She defended. He did something severe to her once a month but she always covered for him.

"That is not okay." Emmett said, rubbing lotion on her face to help the bruises.

"Please. If there is ever another problem, I'll call you. Please." She begged leaning in. He put his hand on her face to check her head.

"I don't think that's smart." He mused. He didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." She said kissing his cheek. She kissed his cheek again and the his mouth. Their lips moved together and she put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, still kissing her.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his hat. She was mesmerism by his chest and arms. He kissed her neck, being softer where it was burnt. He pulled her bra off and kissed her chest, cupping them and licking her nipple.

"You're married." Emmett gasped, feeling pressure between his legs.

"You're already half naked." She pointed out.

"What's your name?" He asked realizing he didn't know.

"Rosalie." She answered.

"Beautiful, I'm Emmett." He replied.

She nodded and pulled at his pants. She took off his belt, tossing it to the side and pulled him out. She bent down and put her mouth over his tip. She moved her tongue around, making him want her more. He released after a second. She continued, barley stopping to swallow or spit, being used to Royce.

To him she was amazing. She had so much skill it wasn't possible. Her tongue moved perfectly. Royce got mad if Rosalie took too long. She fell back and laid to give him his turn.

He pulled her pajama bottoms off and opened her legs. He pulled at her, and moved his tongue. She screamed and moaned, as his mouth moved deeper. He waited until her first orgasm to move up.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she wanted to know, and prove to herself that she could get back at Royce.

She wasn't used to an actual orgasm. She didn't have them often with Royce. He cared more about his own pleasure. She rolled over and put her butt up for Emmett.

He leaned over her body and flipped her over to see her face.

He opened her legs and entered, making her scream. He moved his hips for a few minutes, until her second orgasm.

He pulled out, releasing onto her chest.

He groaned and laid next to her. They both lay panting, and sweating.

"That was... Amazing." Rosalie breathed. She had only ever slept with him and her husband. He was the best.

They held hands and slowly calmed down.

Emmett rolled over and kissed her.

Both wanted to do it again.

"I have to go back." He kissed her again.

"Will I see you again?" She asked. He handed her his number.

"Call if you need anything." He said.

He put his clothes back on and she lay naked in bed watching.

"Next time... You can use the police belt." She offered. He winked and went.

She put clothing on and went to clean the kitchen. After she was done she heard someone walk in. She looked up at Royce.

She wasn't happy but would put up with it.

He sat in front of the TV.

She grabbed a beer, and sat beside him, handing it to him.

"I'm sorry. About this morning." She lied. But she had just cheated on him as well.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I called you by someone elses name." He muttered.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Maria? No." He took a sip of beer and swung his arm around her shoulder. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him, but doubted how she felt about him.

"Do you plan to see her again?" She asked.

"Probably not." He never planned to see her. They ran into each other and it just happened.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"What did you do while I was gone?" He asked. She froze a little.

"I cleaned." She said.

He nodded and watched TV.

A week passed since that day. They didn't fight but Royce would hit her if he wasn't happy. Her burn had settled a bit but still hurt. He went to work and she had nothing to do. She cleaned a little and while under her mattress, changing the sheets, she found a small piece of paper with a number on it. She hesitated but called.

"Hello?" Emmett said after a few rings.

"Hi, it's Rosalie." She said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked getting up and putting on his coat. It was his day off today.

"Yes, everything is great. I was hoping to see you again. If you aren't busy." She tried.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" He asked.

She looked in the mirror. Her bruises were able to be hidden, so she could go in public. She wanted to go somewhere Royce wouldn't go, encase he sees.

"Library?" She tried.

"Library." He repeated. "Are you there now?"

"No, I don't want Royce to see us." She explained.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." He said.

"Okay bye." She said.

He hung up and got dressed. He always brought his badge with him, encase. He had never wanted or done anything with a married woman before. He didn't understand why he wanted her so bad.

They both started to drive away.

They got to the library and met by a book shelf.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He said.

They sat at a table.

"How has your week been?" He asked.

"Good, thank you." She said. "And yours?"

"Good." He muttered They sat in silence for a second. "I'm assuming you never told Royce."

"No, I didn't." She answered. "Are you married, or dating?"

She didn't want to be some other woman, like Maria.

"No. I am recently divorced actually." He informed.

"I'm sorry, how long ago?" She asked.

"About six months." He answered.

"I'm sorry." She reached out and took his hand. He nodded.

"It's fine. We decided we were too different. We drifted away." He explained. "Have you ever had an affair before?"

"No." She answered.

"Where did you two meet?" He asked.

"Our parents." She answered.

"Do you still love him?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Want to go for a drive?" He asked.

"Where?" She pushed.

"Anywhere." He smiled. He took her hand and took her to his jeep. She smiled and got in. He buckled her in and drove.

"Am I going to get hurt?" She asked.

"No." He grinned.

"Are you going to rape me? Because I will already sleep with you." She knew not to just get into people's cars. Even if they were cops.

He laughed.

They drove out of town and to the country. Going up some dirt roads and talking. They laughed and talked and got more and more comfortable with each other. They drove over grass and passed trees. Over hill and in clearings, looking over cliffs. He tried to scare her and she would grab his arm screaming.

Meanwhile Royce was finishing work and getting home. He looked around the house for her and figured she was probably shopping. He sat and watched a football game, drinking beer.

"Do you know the way back?" Rosalie smiled as they sat in front of the car, it was dark now and they looked at the stars.

"I think so." He said.

"In the dark?" She pushed.

"Lets hope so." He grinned leaning over to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slid his hands down her pants, pulling them down. She pulled him out and positioned herself to him. She kissed him as he entered her again. She panted his name as he humped her, trying to hold her closer. She felt so good and slowly felt her release coming. She moaned and started screaming a little. He released but kept going, letting her finish. She screamed when she did. She screamed his name and clawed into his shoulders, kissing him as they panted.

"Oh, god. Emmett." She breathed.

He grinned and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I really like you." He said.

"I really like you." She agreed.

She heard her phone ring and answered.

"Where the fuck are you?" Royce yelled on the other end. She looked at the time. It was almost 10 pm.

"Royce, baby, I'm..." Emmett leaned on his arm and watched her.

"Well?" He demanded.

"I'm trying this new grocer just out of town. The line is huge and the traffic is crazy. I'm sorry, I left right before you got home, thinking it would only be a few minutes." She lied.

"You have thirty minutes to get your fucking ass home, do you understand that?" He growled.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She hung up and pulled her pants up. She was terrified, not knowing what she had done. He was going to murder her, she thought.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked.

"Royce wants me back in thirty minutes, we have to go." They got in the car and this time raced to get home. She was scared they would crash and Royce would know where they were. And that they were together.

They hurried not knowing if they were lost or not. Rosalie felt like every second she only had fewer seconds to defuse a bomb or it would kill her. She tried to hold in tears, knowing Emmett couldn't see. She watched the time.

When they finally got back onto the main road it had been 35 minutes. Rosalie stopped breathing and starred in horror. She was dead. He would kill her. She should run while she could. But she knew he would find her.

Emmett got back to the library about 45 minutes after Royce had called. He kissed her and said goodbye.

"Are you scared to go home?" He asked.

"Yes." She shook.

"You can come home with me. I can easily have him arrested." He tried.

"That would make him madder." She drove away and rushed home, realizing she had no groceries.

She cried to herself but tried to be strong.

She rushed upstairs, trying to waste no time.

She walked through the door and he hit her. She fell back and held her face.

"What did you get?" He growled.

"I put things back so I could get home." She cried.

"I don't believe that! Where were you?" He growled.

"I WAS GROCERY SHOPPING!" She yelled back.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" He yelled.

"I TOLD YOU!" She yelled.

He hit her again and she swung back.

"Fuck you! Fuck this house! Fuck this marriage! I'm out!" She yelled heading for the door. Even though she was lying, she wanted him to believe her. He grabbed her and threw her back, she crashed over the table.

He hit her again and kicked her.

She laid on the ground crying.

Blood rushed from her head. She hated that she always got hurt. She couldn't go outside comfortably unless she knew everything was hidden.

She had to lie when people saw something.

She tried to crawl away but her hit her with a chair. She fell crying. She had never felt so weak when she was around him. She hid in a corner and cried.

She hated her life. Being with Emmett was the best she had felt in a long time. And her and Royce had only been married three years.

Each day felt like a year to her.

He grabbed a broken table leg, and was about to hit her with it.

"Please... Please don't." She cried. She figured he was about to kill her.

He stood her up and dragged her to the middle of the room by her hair. He turned and broke the wood against her face. She fell, and rushed to the kitchen to defend herself. She looked throw the drawer for a knife, but felt something hit the back of her head.

She fell, hitting the counter on the way. She could barely breathe or see. When she could again she saw Royce standing over her with a large frying pan. She couldn't even cry while blood drained her head.

He was about to hit her again when she saw his head turn. There was a knock on the door and he rushed to the peep-hole, seeing Emmett stand outside with his uniform on. He ran taking the broken furniture and putting it in the bathroom. He took Rosalies half conscious body and dropped her in the bathtub. He closed the door and put the pan on the stove, dropping a towel onto the blood.

Emmett continued to knock, about to break down the door. Royce rushed to answer.

"Hello, officer, what seems to be the problem?" Royce smiled.

"We got another complaint. May I come in?" Emmett lied. He didn't trust Royce, so he came back anyways.

"Sure. I don't know what would be wrong." Royce almost panicked.

"Where is your wife?" Emmett asked.

"She is taking a bath." Royce lied.

Rosalie who didn't know Emmett was already here texted him the best she could.

He looked at his phone.

_SOS_

He looked up at Royce.

"Could I speak to her for a second?" He asked.

"She's had a hard day." Royce lied.

"It will only take a second." Emmett walked down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Mrs. King?"

She was excited to hear his voice.

"Yes." She muttered. She was slowly able to move again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She lied.

"I got a call about a problem. Is that true?" He asked.

"No. Everything's fine." She said after a minute.

He nodded wanting to see her to make sure.

Royce smiled and led him out thanking him for his care.

He locked the door and went to bed.

Rosalie couldn't get up so she slept there. She didn't stop loosing blood. In the morning Royce cleared the broken furniture out and put them in a trash bad. He stepped on Rosalie to wake her up.

"You are going to clean today." He growled and she nodded.

He went to work and Rosalie texted Emmett.

_Help. I'm in pain._

He rushed to her apartment and ran in the door.

"Rosalie!" He called. He went to the washroom and say her bleeding in the tub. "You can't stop me now. He's going to jail and you're not seeing that man again."

He pulled her out and worked to clean her head. She shook in pain but let him continue.

"No... Please. One more chance. He is a good man, but he gets scared if I threaten to leave." She breathed.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett yelled. "I'm not letting him around you again!"

"Please! One more chance! Please!" She cried.

"Are you crazy?" He snapped.

"I won't agree to it. I'll make every lie I can. If he does this again I'll testify. Please." She looked up at him.

"If he does this again, you will die!" Emmett growled.

"Please." She cried. He leaned down and kissed her.

"The next time he even yells at you, you call me. And I'm taking you to a doctor." He picked her up. She now had the blood cleaned off her face and body. He put her in clean clothes and took her to the doctor.

"What's wrong?" He asked the doctor.

"She will be fine." He promised.

After she was done, he took her home.

She cuddled into his chest as they watched TV.

"I love that you care and protect me. I'm sorry I can't get away from Royce." She said.

"You can get away from him." He clarified.

"No... Even if, he has people who would come after me." She looked down.

She had bruises over her body and face. He hated seeing her like that.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Rosalie and Royce barely talked. They never fought. Rosalie agreed with whatever he said, no matter what. They had sex every night and she saw Emmett every second she could. They talked and laughed and always had sex. He always watched how her attitude changed, making sure she was okay and he didn't let her wear make up, so she couldn't hide if he hit her. She told Royce that the police were watching them to make sure nothing was going on, so everything he did, he made sure it didn't leave a mark.

She was terrified of him and wasn't chancing anything.

Emmett kissed her as they sat in her car, looking at the stars. Royce was working late or banging someone for all Rosalie knew.

He told her he was going on a trip for the weekend and she planned to spend it with Emmett.

"Leave Royce." Emmett said.

"I want to. But I can't." She said.

"You can. I'll protect you." He vowed.

"Half our fights are about me leaving him." She explained.

"I'll be there when you tell him. On duty. I can shoot him if he tries anything." He tried.

"You think that would work." She smiled.

"Leave him. Come with me." He tried.

"You can't protect me forever." She explained.

"Run away with me. We will go to my parents house." He tried.

"Tennessee?" She gasped.

"Please, baby. Pack before he gets home, and leave with me." He begged.

"Okay." She said after a second of thought. He went to his place to get transferred. She went home to pack. They had agreed to leave after Royce went to work.

She hid her boxes and made dinner. She was so happy.

"Honey I'm home!" Royce yelled.

"Hey baby." She kissed his cheek and sat him down. "How was work?"

"Fine. What's for dinner?" He snapped. She put the pasta on a plate and sat across. She couldn't wait to meet Emmetts parents. They had to be wonderful.

"What did you do today?" He asked.

"Nothing really." She muttered.

"Really?" He yelled and she looked up at his angry face. "Nothing? You lying little slut! I know exactly what you did! You were out with some other fucking man, in the car_ I _bought you!"

"What are you talking about?" She played dumb.

"Don't give me that shit." He threw an envelope at her and she looked at the pictures in side. They were of her and Emmett. Some of her kissing him, or texting him. There was even one of her from a day ago blowing him in his apartment.

"How did you get these?" She gasped.

"DOES THAT FUCKING MATTER?" He growled.

"You had someone spying on me." She realized.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING WHORE AND YOU DESERVE SHIT! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!" He punched her and she looked up at him in shock.

"You're right." She felt adrenaline and was happy knowing she was free in a day. "I am. I fucked his brains out and he fucked mine out. But _god_ it felt good to finally have an orgasm I didn't fake. I fucked him in _your_ bed, shower, on _your_ couch, and outside _your_ bank. I gave him everything, and he didn't even have to ask, I offered. Every time you and I did it, I was thinking about him. I actually love him. A lot. And if you have a problem with that, I'll send you to jail."

He picked up the frying pan and swung it at her, but she blocked it and punched him. She picked up a chair and hit him with it. He jumped at her and slammed her head against the floor before punching her over and over. He didn't stop until she was coughing blood and couldn't open her eyes.

Then he lifted her by the hair and dragged her to the living room.

"You fucking slut. You are trash. Garbage. Shit. Fuck you, and fuck your little man toy." He muttered. Her hair was ripping out and blood drained from her scalp.

He smashed her face into a wall in pure anger. She couldn't feel her nose, mouth or jaw. Her head buzzed and she pulled out her phone. She ran her thumb across the key pad and sent it to Emmett to get his attention.

Emmett opened his phone seeing _ghxc8uhP _and assumed something was wrong. She then called him and he answered.

"Rose?" He was already standing.

"You fucking bitch! You're mine! If I can't have you, no one can!" He heard a man yell. She dropped the phone and Emmett was already at his cruiser. He turned on his siren and drove to her house, still listening to make sure he didn't kill her. He heard banging and Royce yell more.

Rosalie fell and couldn't move if she wanted. She couldn't scream or cry.

"You love him! I doubt he loves you! No one could love such trash!" Royce yelled kicking her and she squeaked.

Emmett was shocked to hear him yell that and felt something bubbling in him. He sped up and planned on killing Royce for going so far. He loved Rosalie and was happy she loved him.

He got into the lobby and the doorman who knew him already stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir. Mr. King has banned you from the building." He said.

"Police." Emmett pulled out his badge and gun and pushed passed him.

She ran upstairs and kicked down the door. Rosalie was laying, passed out on the floor. A pool of blood around her. Royce stood over her looking mad.

"You. I knew he looked familiar." He growled.

"Back away." Emmett growled holding his gun out. Royce put his hands up and backed to the wall. Emmett bent next to Rosalie and checked her breathing. He flipped her over so the blood would drain out and she wouldn't chock on her blood.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me." Royce said and Emmett looked up at him as he cleaned Rosalie off and tried to stop the bleeding. "I'll get out again. I'm going to have you put in jail, though. No one touches my wife and gets away with it. She will always belong to me."

Emmett tried to ignore him. He ran and got some water and towels. He poured the water on Rosalies face, making it a lot better. He called 911 for the hospital.

"If she dies... I'll make sure you do too." Emmett glared at Royce. "I'll go to jail for that."

"You love her." Royce assumed and laughed. "You fucking love my wife! No matter what I do she chooses me and you hate that! I'd give her to you. But now that you want her, I'm going to keep her."

The paramedics came in and took her. Emmett kissed her before they took her downstairs. He turned and put Royce under arrest.

"Each time you touch my wife, when I'm gone, Is another thing I will use against you later." Royce warned.

"You don't scare me, you piece of shit." Emmett growled, pushing him into his car.

He drove to the station.

Before jumping out, he turned to Royce in the back seat. "And I fucked you wife where you're sitting... After drinking the rest of your beer."

Emmett dragged him in a cell. He explained why Royce was there and rushed to the hospital.

Emmett rushed to her room and ran in. Rosalie lay on the hospital bed with tubs on her face and her face in a cast. He ran to her side and kissed her hand.

"Em." She moaned.

"Hey, baby. You're going to be fine." He promised.

"I love you." She tried to smile. He kissed her.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

He got a call from the station that said Royce had gotten bail and would be out tomorrow morning. He stayed by Rosalies side.

He kissed her hands and promised she would be okay.

He slept beside her.

Meanwhile Royce had a friend take him out of jail. He went home and drank beer watching TV. After a couple hours he decided to visit the hospital. He wanted Rosalie to clean the house.

He went to the hospital and went to Rosalies room. Emmett had gone home while she slept to get changed and take a couple days off.

Royce say her sleeping and kissed her mouth. Long enough she woke up. She looked at him and her monitor went crazy.

"I have chosen to forgive you. I mean I've given women your jewelry to sleep with them. So we can get over this. And we will. You will come home and be a good wife, and I'll be your husband. Do you understand?" He explained.

She started to cry and nodded.

"Good." He snapped. "And we are not going to tell people about this, right."

She shook her head and he grinned.

"By the way, if you ever touch him again, or let him touch you... I'll kill you both." He growled in her ear. She sobbed and nodded. "When are you getting out? The house his a mess."

"Two days." She answered.

He kissed her again.

"I'm in the mood right now." He grinned in her ear and pulled himself out. He took her hand and put it on him.

She closed her eyes and thought about Emmett again. She rubbed until he came, and dropped her hand.

Royce stayed in the room texting when Emmett got back.

He saw Royce and glared.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Visiting my wife in the hospital." He answered.

"You are the reason she's here." Emmett growled.

"If you hadn't been fucking my wife, I never would have gotten mad." Royce shrugged.

They sat on either side of the bed and held her hand.

A couple days passed and they both went back to work.

Emmett went to the hospital every night. Tonight he signed her out and put her in his car.

"No, Emmett! He's going to kill me! No! Please!" She cried as he started to drive.

"He won't even know where you went." Emmett tried.

"He has people everywhere!" She cried.

"I'm not letting anyone near you." He vowed and drove faster.

"Please." She cried.

"I listened to you last time and this happened!" He yelled.

She pressed her face against the window and slept. Her face was bruised and broken but still better.

She slept as he drove south. They drove for a couple days and stopped at a motel in Virginia. Rosalie looked much better now.

They went to their room and he put her on the bed.

"This is stupid. We shouldn't be here. I should go back. He'll kill us!" Rosalie cried.

"Baby, he won't touch you. Sign this." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed her the restraining order. "Sign there and never see him again."

"No, no, no! This will make him madder! I'm going back." She cried.

"No." He pinned her to the bed. "I'm not letting him near you again. You're going to divorce him and be with me."

"He will kill us." She reminded him.

"He won't get anywhere near you." He promised.

"You have never seen him mad. I mean really mad. I have to go back. He owns the mob, police can't stop him, and either can you!" She cried, terrified for her and his life. "I'll go back. I'll say that it was all a joke. You can run. I can say anything, but please!"

He couldn't stand hearing her say this.

"If he finds us, I'll tie you to a chair and say I kidnapped you. I don't care, but I'm not letting you go back." He growled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He kissed her neck. "And I protect what I love."

She kissed him. He moved his hands over her body making her jump. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes..." She was so used to Royce that she couldn't tell him. "No. Can we not tonight. I'm still sore."

He nodded and lay next to her. "You are okay with that?"

"Yes, baby, whatever makes you happy." He closed his eyes.

"Anything?" She asked.

"What?" He knew she wanted something.

"Being married to a cop is sexy, but they don't make a lot of money." She said.

"I'll get a job at my dads construction company... Are you already planning our wedding?" He grinned.

"Sorry. That slipped." She said. He flipped her over and smiled.

"I'd marry you any day." He kissed her.

In the morning they continued driving until they got to his home town. She felt so excited and safe. Like there was a dome over the city.

They stopped at a dinner, she wore make up so not too many people looked.

"Emmett, we can't get married." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't get divorced. I would just tell Royce where I was. But I love you and I will stay with you." She promised.

He smiled and took her hand.

They went to his parents house.

"Emmett." His mother gasped. "What are you doing here?" She gasped and hugged him.

"We came to visit." He smiled.

"We?" She looked over Rosalie. "Who is this?"

"This is Rosalie. My new girlfriend." He informed her.

"Hi." Rosalie smiled. Esme instantly loved her, like everyone did around her.

"Come in." She offered.

They rushed inside and Emmett explained everything to her.

"Well, Rosalie we are happy to have you here." She smiled.

Emmett smiled and took her to the guest room. He put her down on the bed.

* * *

**7 months later**

Emmett and Rosalie were completely happy and in love. They now had their own apartment and Emmett was the CEO of the largest construction company in the state.

He smiled as he sat in his office, thinking about Rosalie. She was with out a doubt the love of his life. She had called her mother and father months ago and told them that she would come visit when she could. She never told anyone where she went, but she was happier than ever.

"Mr. McCarty. You have a visitor." Bella, his secretary said.

"Bring them in." He said.

The door opened and 7 month pregnant Rosalie walked in, smiling in a yellow sun dress, her long hair in a bump over her head.

He got up smiling and welcomed her with a hug.

"Hello, beautiful. What are you doing here?" He asked, before kissing her stomach.

"I wanted to take you to lunch, if you weren't busy." She offered.

"Sure, angel. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

She shrugged and he took her down to a cafe down the street.

They held hands and smiled. Rosalie still didn't work and she liked it that way.

"Emmett?" I woman asked and they both turned to see the blonde woman. They stood in the cafe waiting for I seat.

"Tanya." He gasped.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Emmett replied.

"How have you been? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She had a pained smile.

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm good. How are you?" He asked. He hadn't seen his ex-wife in over a year.

"I'm good." She tried. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uh. This is Rosalie." He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Rosalie, this is Tanya, my ex-wife."

"Hi." Rosalie smiled. They shook hands.

"What are you doing now?" Tanya asked.

"I'm living here. I'm CEO of my dads company now." He said.

"Oh, yes." She smiled, hurting more. She missed Emmett and seeing him again, now with a pregnant woman killed her.

"I'll go get our table." Rose said.

Emmett kissed her before she left.

"So. You're a dad now." Tanya said.

"Yes. Almost." He replied.

"Because if I remember correctly. You said you didn't want children... Or to leave New York." She was almost in tears.

"Things change. We never planned for this baby, but now that it's coming, I can't wait." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry. Please. I made a mistake. I know this might sound bad but please, take me back." She blurted out.

"Tanya, I'm with her now. I love her and we are going to have a baby." Emmett said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please think about it." She begged.

"No, I love her. I'm not leaving." He stuck his ground.

Meanwhile in New York Royce sat in his office, Maria on his lap.

"So you divorced your wife for me?" She asked.

"Of course. You are worth so much more than her. But I still can't find her to sign the papers. I haven't seen her in months." Royce answered. He was still pissed. He had people everywhere looking for them.

He hated that man that stole his wife and when he found her, he planned to kill them both. She had her chance to come back.

He had no idea about the baby, but he wouldn't care anyways.

Marie moved his hips over her until her released. He moaned and didn't care what she did. She continued to hop over him, he made her stay naked, so he could have something to look at.

"You should get implants." He commented.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a guy who can do that for you. Unless you don't want me to be happy." He said.

"Of course I want you to be happy!" She tried.

"Good, I got you an appointment in 15 minutes, you are going to be a cup and a half bigger." He said and pushed her out the door to get to it as John walked in. John slapped Marie's ass and grinned at Royce.

"I have some good news for you." He said, sitting.

"What?" Royce lit a cigar.

"It's about that whore of a wife of yours." He added.

"Do you know where she is?" Royce asked.

"I know the state, I'm getting closer." He said.

"Good." Royce muttered. "Angela, Jessica, Lauren. Get your asses in here."

They walked in. Lauren was his secretary and the other two were interns.

"I have a new office rule. No woman wear clothes in my office anymore... So come on. Take off the clothes, unless you want to be fired." He threatened.

Lauren slowly pulled off her shirt and Jessica slowly mimicked.

"HURRY UP! DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED?" He yelled.

They hurried and their clothes were off.

"John, try Lauren, she's fun. Which of you two are still virgins?" He grinned, knowing bother were new in collage.

Angela slowly put up her hand. He motioned for her to come over. She hesitated but did.

He grabbed her, and threw her over his desk.

"No! Stop." She tried.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want this." She tried.

"I do. You can do this or be fired and taken out of collage. That goes for you as well Jessica, I know the dean!" He entered her and she started crying.

"Shut up." He slapped the side of her face, but all his employees were used to abuse by now. None called the cops anymore. Whenever something happened they tried to ignore it. The last time a girl told the cops Royce had raped her, she was found dead three days later.

He owned everyone in this town. He had the mob under his control, almost every business, and he ran his own prostitution and drug scandal, which he never told Rosalie about.

He motioned for Jessica to come over and he told her to get on her knees, before releasing on her face. "Angela, lick that off her face." She didn't do it so he slapped her.

After he was done, he put them all on his couch, still naked and went back to Royce.

"What else do you know?" He asked.

"Her new phone number." John handed it to him. "You can get her back here. Call her and track her if you must."

Royce smiled and went into town. He met up with Matt, his pimp and drug dealer.

"I need tranquilizers and date rape." He made it simple.

"Sure. Want anything when you wait?" Matt asked.

"Sure, get me someone." Royce said. Matt went to the back and brought back a young girl with dark hair.

"How old is she?" Royce asked, wondering how young his prostitutes actually got.

"14. Run away." Matt answered.

"Great." Royce pulled her over and onto his lap. He moved her up and down on him until he was done and Matt was back with his drugs.

He left and gave them to his mob.

He told them to bring her back alive.

At the restaurant Rosalie watched Emmett and Tanya over a couple other people as she sat at their table.

She looked down at her phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

_Hello Beautiful. _ It read.

_Sorry, wrong number. _She replied.

_No, I want to talk to you. _They replied.

_I don't know you. _She sent.

_How don't you remember your over husband?_ She stopped breathing and panicked. _Reply._

_I'm not married._

_STOP LYING YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU HAVE A DAY TO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M COMING TO TENNESSEE!_

_I'll call you. One second._

_Don't tell him I am here._

_Okay._

Emmett came and sat at the table, after Tanya left.

"I feel sick. One minute." Rosalie got up and rushed to the bathroom.

She dialed his number.

"Hello," He answered.

"Royce, stay away from me. I don't love you. I love Emmett and he treats me right..." She started.

"Shut up, and listen. You will get on the first flight over here and you will meet me in my office. Do you understand?" He growled.

"I can't fly. Or I don't want to for the next couple months." She tried.

"Why not?" He growled.

"I'm pregnant." She said. The line was silent for a minute.

"Who is the father?" He growled.

"I don't know." She answered, but hopped it was Emmetts.

"The first sign of being a slut." He growled.

"I don't think it is you. And if it was, I would never let you see it anyways." She said.

"You have a day to get back here, or you and that baby is dead. You will be here alone and meet me in my office tomorrow morning. If my mob gets there while you are still there, you will be 6 feet under by sunset.

The line went dead and she started crying. She finally had a happy life ad he came back to destroy it. She would have found it so much easier if not for the baby.

She didn't even look at Emmett when she walked out. He didn't know that she left until he saw her outside calling for a cab. She rushed to the air port and texted Emmett saying goodbye. She told him that it was for the best of the babies interest.

Her flight went faster than she wanted. She wanted privacy on her trip, so she could cry. She bought the full first class area and charged it to Royce.

She knew that if he went bankrupt, he wouldn't be able to buy himself out of prison.

She took a tour through New York, spending all the money she could on the way to his office.

When she got to his floor she started to cry again. She stepped in, being as strong as she could.

"Rose!" Royce welcomed warmly when he saw her. He hugged her and felt her stomach. She was shocked her hadn't shot her. "Please, sit!"

She did as he wanted.

"You definitely are pregnant, aren't you?" He asked. "Don't worry, we will have a DNA test and if it's not mine, you can get an abortion."

"No!" She gasped.

"Yes. We need no proof that you cheated on me. And I am going to work extra hard to be the perfect husband. I understand my doings with Marie may have caused you to act out and from now on, I'll be better." He smiled.

She watched him in horror.

"I don't love you." She said.

"You don't have to. You do have to put up with me... For the babies sake. Maybe if we learn to live together properly, it may live either way. We don't need to know who the father is if you don't make a big deal out of it." He grinned.

She counted back the days and remembered that the baby had to be Emmetts. If it was Royces it would have shown up on her examines the last time she was in the hospital here.

"Okay." She agreed knowing it was the only way to save her babies life. Royce knew it too. He knew the chances were that it wasn't his baby and that he could use those chances to his advantage.

"Be a good wife and go home. I want that place spotless and dinner on the table when I get home." He said.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"That's my girl." He smiled. "Anything tonight."

She nodded and went to her old apartment. It hadn't changed at all. Literally. Royce hadn't moved or cleaned a thing since she left. He spent the nights out drinking or with friends and slept with other girls.

She sighed and started. He had only made a bigger mess.

Now at least she knew he would come back for her.

She missed Emmett. She wanted Emmett. She wanted her old life.

After the baby was born she would go back.

She cleaned and started dinner when Royce got home. He smiled and shook his head. He took her two wrists and pulled her closer.

"I thought I said that I wanted dinner ready when I got home." He growled.

"I thought you said we would have a happy marriage." She breathed.

He laughed once.

He sat down. "Bring me a beer, will you." He pushed.

"No." Rosalie said. He stood and walked over to her, putting his hand on her stomach.

"I suggest that you behave or I will boil that baby like a lobster." He growled in her ear.

He smiled and sat down. She served dinner and after he took her to the bedroom for sex.

After he was done he got off. "How many more weeks until that thing is out?" He asked.

"About 6."She answered. He nodded.

A couple weeks passed and Emmett called her constantly. She never replied but he kept calling.

He knew something was going on so he got on a plane and flew to New York.

"Rosalie!" Royce yelled. She hid in the closet, knowing he was drunk and mad. "Rosalie!"

It was only three weeks until the baby was due and she wasn't going to lose this baby.

"ROSIE! GET THAT FAT, NOW FLAT ASS OUT HERE! NOW!" He yelled.

Emmett texted her and she looked.

_Meet me at the cliff._

She cried and he heard her.

"Rose!" He opened the closet door, holding a gun. "I fucking called you!"

She screamed and ran, as he shot, just missing. She ran to her car and raced to the cliff they had their first date at.

She saw a car already there and then Emmett.

"Em!" She screamed and ran to hug him.

"Baby, look how big you got." He kissed her and then her stomach. "Why would you leave me?"

"Emmett, Royce wants to kill me. And he threatened our baby." She cried.

"He won't touch you or the baby." Emmett vowed.

There was a gun shot and they looked as Royce jumped out of his car.

Emmett threw her behind the car and threw a rock, hitting Royce in the head. He ran and took the gun. Royce punched Emmett and he hit him back. They did a dance of punching but by the end Emmett shot him, sending him over the cliff.

He turned back to Rosalie who was crying.

"I love you." He hugged and kissed her. She hugged him back. "It's over. It's all over."


End file.
